Troys Girl
by little lolly
Summary: Troyella! Troy and Gabriella have been dating for 4 months. they have the best friends as in the movie but sharpay and Ryan as well. but everything isn't always as perfect as you think.
1. me and you

Troy and Gabriella had started dating a week after the double win of the Wild Cats and scholastic decathlon. Gabriella remembered how worried troy looked.

_Flash back _

_Gabriella was sitting on her bed reading Macbeth when her phone started ringing she looked at the picture of troy that he had taken of himself when they met on New Years Eve. _

"_Hi Troy" she spoke softly into the phone. _

"_Hi, can you meet me at the park by the picnic benches" asked Troy _

"_Yeah sure I will be there in a sec" Gabriella replied hanging up the phone. _

_She stood up looked in her mirror and decided to quickly brush her hair then ran out the room and out the door while pulling a jacket over her slender arms. _

_When she arrived at the picnic area of the park she saw Troy sitting there deep in thought he look rather worried and this worried Gabriella, maybe he has decided he doesn't want to do the winter musical and that basketball is his life and he was mad to think that he could be a singer Gabriella thought. She looked at Troy and walked up to him sitting on the table with her feet resting on the seat just as he was._

"_oh Gabriella" Troy said when he realised that she was there "I am glad you came her so quickly" _

"_well I was just reading my book" Gabriella replied _

"_Gabi I know that we are like best friends now but I need to tell you something," troy paused thinking about how to tell her what if she said no he thought "Gabriella I really like you as more than a friend" troy said _

_Gabriella smiled at troy "I like you too troy, a lot" troy looked into Gabriella's eyes and smiled kissing her on the lips he felt so happy that she felt the same way. _

_End flashback _

It had been 4 months ago now and troy and Gabriella were inseparable they would go to rehearsals and practise with troy and Kelsi. There group of friends had slowly joined as one after Chad and Taylor new they were wrong even Ryan and Sharpay were there friends now, Sharpay could be much softer than she lot one but only ever showed it to her friends she could still be the 'ice queen'. It was her way of dealing with things she could never get hurt if she didn't let people become close so she drove them away by been mean. They were all the best of friends since the day that Gabriella and troy managed to win the basket ball game the scholastic decathlon and get the parts of minni and Arnold for the winter musical.

Please R/R the story will get going more next chapter the more reviews I get the more I will want to write.


	2. love you forever

Troy's girl chapter 2

Love you forever

Troy and Gabriella walked into the drama class and sat in there normal seats by there friends. This is how they sat

Troy Chad mark

Gabi Taylor Kelsi

Jason Will Stephen

Mark, Will and Stephen were on the basket ball team with Troy, Chad and Jason. Sharpay and Ryan sat at the front the other end of the room because this was there favourite subject.

Mrs Darbus walked into the room with her shall wrap around her shoulders and her big chunky necklace hung down onto her chest.

"Right, we will be studying the work of the best play write ever, " Mrs Darbus told the class "William Shakespeare, I would like to see how many of his wonderful plays you children know" She explained to the class.

Sharpay and Ryan raised there hands.

"Oh Sharpay I am sure you can tell me one"

"Midsummer nights dream" Sharpay answered

"Merchant of Venice" Ryan said

Taylor raised her hand and said

"Romeo and Juliette"

"Wonderful, wonderful I am so pleased that you all love Shakespeare as much as me" Mrs. Darbus smiled "now can anyone tell me what "Romeo and Juliette is about" Sharpay's hand flew into the air and Ryan's was straight after "some one apart from our two wonderful drama club twins"

Gabriella's hand slowly rose in the air.

"Oh Gabriella go on give it a go" Mrs. Darbus encouraged

"Well, it is about two people Romeo and Juliette that fall in love but there two families have been rivals from generations so they can't be together. So Juliette takes a poison to make it look like she is dead so Romeo will take her and they can run away together but Romeo doesn't know the plan and hears that Juliet is dead and takes some passion one he has seen it is true and then Juliet wakes up and finds him dead so she also kills herself and then the families work out that they were both wrong and that they can't remember what they were fighting about." Gabriella explains

"What a Geek" a boy over the other side of the class room and looks over at Gabi. But he sees troy who Is looking very angry and quickly goes back to looking at his desk.

"well done Gabriella that was a brilliant description of the play," Mrs Darbus looks at her watch and continues speaking " we will have to start looking at the book tomorrow as there is not enough time now, you may talk to each other about the play and only the play.

"Gabi how do you no so much about that play" Chad asked

"It is my favourite play ever" Gabriella smiled

RING

Everyone walked out of the class room the last lesson of the day was finally over .

Troy and Gabriella walked out of the class out side stood all of their friends they all walked out of school together.

"Well I am glade that day is over I had double math with Mr Lawton he never teaches us anything but is always yelling at us" Chad said.

"Chad do you think that maybe he doesn't like you because you never do any of the home work you are meant to do for him" Troy asked walking along with his arm around Gabriella's waist.

"You never used to do homework for anyone before you met Gabriella" Chad said

Troy looked at Gabriella and gave her a small smile she looked him in the eyes and smiled back. To any one else it looked like nothing but to them it was a way to tell that the other one was thinking of them and that they were in each others hearts.


End file.
